Article 1
Section 1 Section 1 of the Constitution states that all powers granted by legislature are secured under the authority of Congress. Congress is composed of The House of Representatives, and the Senate. Section 2 Section 2 of the Constitution talks about the House of Representatives, its components, and the initiation requirements. The first paragraph of Section 2 talks about the composition of the House of Representative It is composed of Representatives elected every 2 years by qualified officials. The second paragraph of Section 2 talks about the minimal requirements to become a state representative. The requirements are as follows: *Must be 25+ *Must have a citizenship of 7+ years *Must live in the state of The third paragraph talks about how taxes are distributed to the Union states. The amount of taxes are distributed with this calculation: All people- Native Americans- people- 3/5 of African Americans= $$$ of taxes. The number of Representatives can not be breather than one for 30,000 citizens. If a representative is ill, the executive authorities may authorize a replacement. They also have the right to impeach. Section 3 The American Senate shall be made up of two American Senators. These Senators are chosen by the Legislature for a six year period. During this period the Senators are allowed one legal vote. Soon after, the Senators shall gather for the results of the election, and be devided into three groups. The positions of the Senators shall be known as inactive when their term expires. 1st Class= 2 Years/ 2nd Class= 4 Years/ 3rd Class= 6 Years If vacancies occur during an absence of the Legislature, the Executive Branch may appoint a temporary member until a meeting will concur with the resolution. These are the minimum requirements for Senatorship: Age> 30 Years Citizenship > 9 Years No citizen has the right to be a Senator who hasn't met these standards. The Vice President is also recognized as President Of The Senate. The Senate shall choose their House Officers, and their pro tempore assuming the Vice may be absent. Senate is also the one was authorizes Impeachment. When tried for Impeachment, for Chief Justice shall hold a vote. If more that 2/3 agrees than that decision will take place. Section 4 Section 4 of the Constitution states the times, places, and manner of holding elections for Senators and Representatives. so states and details of elections and event realated. Congress is required to gaher at minimum once per year, and most meetings shall be held on the first Monday in the month December. Section 5 Section 5 of our Constitution states that the House shall be its own judge during election period, and a majority of the members shall be put forth to the quotum. Some of the members may also be excused, and others may be authorized to fill in that spot. If the absenced is uncalled for, then the House may issue penalties to the offending party. Each House may also decide their individual rules, punishments, and with 66% or more agreeing, may expel a member. Each House must keep a record of the actions it takes, and ocassionally publish them, discluding the parts which are disclosed as confidential. If there is a trouble on what to publish, then a meeting will be held, and an answer with 20% or more conquerence will decide the ruling. Neither House, or any higher power may take a prolonged sebbatical without the consent of Congress. Section 6 Section 6 of our Constitution states that the Senators and Representatives shall receive any required paymnet for their active duty to be assured by law and paid out of the money in the Goverment's control. It also states in all cases execpt murder, felony, and disturbance of normalness, be tried for arrest when at the House of Representatives. During the period in which a Senator or Representative can't not be elected to be city position by the American Government or paid for that positition. Any person holding office shall be a member of either House during his time office. Section 7 All Bills for raising income will begin in the House of Reps. but the Senate has the right to revise the bill. All Bills must be approved by the President. If he agrees, the bill is passed. If not, the bill is sent to the House for revision. If it is revised and both the Senate and House approve, the Bills is automatically passed. This process has 10 days, if nothing occurs within 10 days, the bill will and must be vetoed for good. The people who decline the revision are written down in the journal to prevent bias. Every vote taken shall be seen by the President, and the same will happen in the Senate with the Chief Justice. Section 8 Congress has the ability to do the following: *Borrow money *Regulate foreign commerce *Make laws regarding money loss *Arrest people who counterfeit money *Make mail services *Issue copyright *Send lawbrakers to the Supreme Court *Punish illegal acts in the ocean *Support the Armed Forces *Make rules regarding land ownership *Provide for the militia *Provide for all requirements of the Armed Forces *Make laws reguarding execution Section 9 The slavery transport of any people can't be deemed flase to by the owners to Congress, and can't be prohibited before the year 1888, but a taxed may be placed on these people. This tax has a maximum of 10$. The List of Habeas Corpus can't be halted, when used in the case of privcay invasion. Also no Legal Articles may be taxed when they are exported to another country. Congress may not show favoritism to specific ports or boaters. No Governments Credit may be given out, and all money is kept on record for records. No Noble Titles may be given out, especially to anyone holding office. Finally, no Office member(s) may accept a rank or title unless Congress approves it. Section 10 No state can enter into any of the following events without the consent of Congress: * Interact with foreign affair *Make international trades *Issue or collect money *Collect debt and taxes *Keep and/or control troops and ships *Make a national treaty *Change laws regarding Congressinal Affairs *Enagage in war